The Wonderful Doctor of OZ
by annoyingfan1224
Summary: After an encounter with a tornado, The Doctor ends up in the Outer Zone, a land outside of the universe. There, he must team up with some of his past enemies in order to save the land from destruction.
1. Chapter 1

It was a day like any other in Tornado Alley. The skies were dark gray, clouds started to swirl and twist, and in the middle of it all was The Doctor. After saying goodbye to Donna, the last Timelord decided to land in the windiest area of the Midwest for a short break before heading off to another adventure. However, he wasn't aware that this stop WAS his next adventure.

Or at least, it would be soon…

The Doctor quickly ran through the cornfield to where the TARDIS was parked. He locked the door behind him and pressed several buttons on the console, preparing for the inevitable twister.

"Now this should be fun," The Doctor said, smiling, "Never been in an earth tornado before." Suddenly, the TARDIS began quaking violently, indicating that it had been picked up by the storm. Normally, any person caught in a tornado would be screaming, begging for their life, but The Doctor was laughing and hollering like a young child at Disneyland.

"Faster," he shouted, "Faster! More wind! More wind!" The tornado complied with The Doctor's wishes, as the wind began to pick up and blow harder than before. Unfortunately, The Doctor's grip on the TARDIS's controls had failed, and he lost his balance, hitting his head on the railing as he fell. The Doctor laid on the floor of the TARDIS, unconscious, several thoughts of his previous adventures flowing throughout his mind. Eventually, the tornado had finally ceased, and the TARDIS landed safely.

A while later, The Doctor awoke and slowly stood up, holding his head in pain.

"Oi, I really need to put seatbelts in this thing," he said, "Well, might as well survey the damage." However, when The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS door and stepped out, he saw something completely different. The sky was bright pink, small houses surrounded the TARDIS in what appeared to be a town square, paved with yellow bricks, and a gigantic television screen stood in front of him.

"Well, I've got a feeling I'm not on Earth anymore."

Suddenly, a bright flash erupted in front of The Doctor, and there stood the form of Rose Tyler, smiling. The Doctor couldn't believe his eyes. The girl he thought he would never see again was standing a few feet away.

"The Temporal Cyclone was a success," she said, "You have finally arrived." The Doctor could only stare in disbelief.

"You shouldn't be here," he said to Rose, "It's impossible for you to be standing here, Rose." Rose frowned at the sound of her own name.

"I have assumed the form of Rose Tyler so that you are more comfortable, Doctor," she explained, "I am known as the Good Wolf, and this land is called the Outer Zone."

"Outer Zone," The Doctor questioned.

"It is a dimension outside of the universe. The only way in is through a Temporal Cyclone, much like the one you came here in."

"And the way out?"

"The only way out is through a TARDIS, which was brought with you to ensure your return. But I summoned you here for a reason, Doctor."

"And what's that?" The Good Wolf walked behind him and faced the small houses.

"It's safe," she declared, "You can come out." Suddenly, the doors of the house opened, and several humans, men, women, and children, piled into the street, gasmasks adorning their faces, which worried The Doctor. "These people were brought here through several Temporal Cyclones throughout time," The Good Wolf continued, "With my guidance, they settled here, and began life anew."

"And the gasmasks," asked The Doctor.

"They are a safety precaution. They have worn them outside the safety of their homes ever since…she came."

"Who came?" Suddenly, the large television screen crackled to life, and the villagers quickly ran inside their homes. The screen flickered with static, until the image of a woman appeared. Her eyes shifted to The Doctor, and she grinned evilly.

"Well, look at you," she taunted, "You haven't changed a bit, Doctor." The Doctor stared grimly at the woman, recognizing her immediately.

"The Wire."

"That's right," The Wire replied, "Surprised to see me?"

"How did you get here," The Doctor asked, keeping a serious tone.

"If you must know, I was able to escape after you nearly destroyed me. So, I traveled among the electromagnetic waves until I noticed a small amount of unusual energy coming from what appeared to be an ordinary tornado. Being naturally curious, I investigated, and ended up here, and I'm glad that I did. This land is absolutely filled with more than enough sustenance to keep me going for, oh, give or take all eternity."

"But you're not able to harvest it," said The Good Wolf.

"Why not," The Doctor asked.

"Because," The Wire stated, "the journey through the Temporal Cyclone drained the energy I need to harvest."

"And the only way you'll get back that much energy is if you take it from a TARDIS," The Good Wolf said, keeping her calm disposition.

"Oh, but I'll find one, and when I do, I shall feast once more." With that, the television shut off, leaving The Doctor standing next to The Good Wolf in the empty square, confused.

"I don't understand," he said, turning around, "Why didn't she notice the-." The Doctor's words were cut short when he saw that the TARDIS had disappeared, leaving nothing behind. "The TARDIS…it's gone…"

"It is safe," The Good Wolf replied, "I promise you. It is somewhere she would never think to look."

"And where's that?" The Good Wolf looked back at the screen to make sure The Wire wasn't listening.

"It is at the Emerald City, where The Wizard resides."

"Right then, which way?"

"Doctor," she said, placing her hand on his shoulder, "I understand your desire to leave this place, but remember, I summoned you here for a reason. The humans that live in this land live in fear, fear of The Wire. To restore peace and happiness to the Outer Zone, she must be defeated. And you are the only one who can do so." The Doctor placed his hand on The Good Wolf's hand.

"I understand," he told her, "And I will help. For the humans. Now, where do I start?"

"You must follow the road to The Wire's castle. After you defeat her, you must travel to the Emerald City to retrieve your TARDIS from The Wizard. But before you depart, you must have protection, as you are vulnerable in this land." The Good Wolf pointed to one of the houses. The door opened, and out rolled K-9, much to the Doctor's surprise.

"K-9? What's he doing here?"

"We informed Miss Smith about our situation, and she agreed to send help."

"The Mistress offered my services, Master," K-9 explained.

"Well, I'm glad that she did," The Doctor responded, "Shall we head off?"

"Affirmative." The Doctor took one last look at The Good Wolf.

"Good luck," she told him, and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Well, then," he said, "We're not doing much just standing here, are we? Allon-sy!" The Doctor started down the brick road, with K-9 following closely.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about ten minutes since The Doctor and K-9 had departed from the village on their way to The Wire's castle, and while K-9 hadn't even slowed down since they began their journey, The Doctor looked like he was ready to collapse.

"Oi, slow down," he called to his robotic companion, "Not all of us have wheels."

"Apologies, Master," K-9 replied, stopping and turning to face him.

"It's alright, although, it's times like this when I wish I still had Bessie…" The Doctor sat down on a small rock, and observed his current location. The yellow brick road looked like it stretched on for miles, although the castle was visible, as was the Emerald City. To the left of the road, a massive cornfield was spread out across several acres, which gave The Doctor an idea.

"Here's an idea," he said to K-9, hopping over the fence into the field, "I'll just grab one of these ears of corn and have myself a little snack. It's a good thing you have a built-in microwave." He looked at several stalks before settling on one and plucking the ear of corn from it. Suddenly, a loud cacophony of caws caught his attention, and he turned to see a flock of crows pecking the ground for corn. "Oi! Get out of here! This isn't for you!" The crows, startled at the sound of The Doctor's voice, quickly flew away, The Doctor, watching them closely. But as he turned his attention back to where the crows had been, he saw something that made his blood run cold.

A Cyberman, lying in the dirt, motionless.

"Is something wrong, Master," K-9 asked, making his way through the corn stalks to where The Doctor was standing over the seemingly dead Cyberman.

"It's a Cyberman," The Doctor replied quietly, "The real question is, how did it get all the way out here?" He knelt down by the Cyberman's face, looking for any sign of life. "Well, looks like we don't have to worry about it," The Doctor said to K-9, "This one's been deleted, knock on wood. Or, in this case, metal." The Doctor knocked on the Cyberman's metal chest, and it sat up with a shriek, startling both The Doctor and K-9. The Cyberman turned to face The Doctor, staring at him with its cold, emotionless eyes, sending a chill down The Doctor's back.

"Excuse me, could you not knock on my chest while I'm trying to sleep? Appreciate it," it said in an annoyed tone before lying back down, shifting so its back was to The Doctor.

"What," The Doctor responded, confused. The Cyberman turned back to face him.

"I said-"

"I know what you said," The Doctor interrupted, "Why'd you say it like…that?"

"Like what?"

"That," said The Doctor, pointing, "Your tone, it's full of emotion, full of feelings. Cybermen don't have feelings!" The Cyberman sighed and sat up.

"Listen, this is sort of hard to explain," it said, "Yes, I am a Cyberman. Yes, I have feelings. Yes, I know I'm not supposed to have feelings. Look, from what I remember, the Cybermen put me in the upgrade machine thing backwards, so it removed the wrong things. My feelings and emotions are still intact, but…"

"But what," The Doctor asked, wanting an answer.

"My memories were destroyed," the Cyberman finished coldly. The Doctor finally stood up as the Cyberman continues its story. "The last thing I remember is nearly being destroyed by a troop Cybermen for being 'incompatible.' Then, this tornado came out of nowhere, swept me up, and dropped me here."

"That wasn't a tornado," The Doctor told it, "it's called a Temporal Cyclone, it's the same thing that brought me here."

"And who are you, if I may ask?"

"I'm the Doctor…"

"Well, Doctor, I don't suppose YOU know where we are?"

"It's called the Outer Zone, it's a dimension that exists outside of the universe."

"Well, that helps," the Cyberman replied sarcastically, "Now I'll never find out who I am."

"Alright, how about this," said The Doctor, "You come with me and my robot dog here, help me defeat an evil alien that lives in the TV and eats faces, and I take you to a Wizard who might be able to give you your memories back." The Cyberman looked around, then stood up, facing The Doctor.

"Haven't got anything better to do."

"That's the spirit! Now come on, we've got a face-eating alien to kill! Allon-sy!" And so, The Doctor, K-9, and the Cyberman started down the road, determined to complete their quest.


End file.
